The P ATD Chronicles
by 9000chan
Summary: This story is full of twists, turns, and most importantly, a Panic! At the Disco based storyline. This is for the fans of both Hetalia and P!ATD. Rated T for Shonen-Ai, some cursing, and hinted at adult situations. Enjoy!
1. Lying Is The Most Fun

(A/N:First off, I'd like to welcome you to this fanfic. I would also like to say that I LOVE P!ATD and Hetalia, so I'm mixing the two together. This is going to have some shonen-ai, and I'm using human names. Don't like that? Go away then. Ok, lets get this started.)

Ludwig looked down at the ground from the roof of his apartment. _So this is the end,_ he thought._ I didn't think my life would end so sadly..._

No one saw him up there. Maybe no one cared. He really didn't think that anyone did. If anyone did, he wouldn't be doing what he was about to do. He had lost his love, after all. He caught his love kissing another, with more passion than given to him. After that, it all went downhill.

_Was I just a tool? Used, for just exchanging body heat in the passenger's seat?_ He frowned as he thought deeper into the matter.

_*flashback*_

"_What's your problem? You should have just given me more attention, if you didn't want me to cheat!" The young Japanese man looked as if he had an absolute right to have done what he did._

_Ludwig's face became angry. "You're blaming me for all of this?"_

"_Yes, yes I am!" the man said. "You never paid any attention to me!" _

"_Kiku, if you won't take responsibilities for your actions, then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Ludwig shouted as if it were to be taken as a threat, but Kiku didn't see it that was._

"_He actually loved me, you know. He was much better than you in bed, too." Kiku smiled widely, as if he were remembering those moments when he made love to his secret lover._

_Ludwig's face suddenly went dark. Then it went back to angry. "If he's so great, then why don't you go back to him? 'He's so much better,' you say. Then why don't you just leave me already? You're already causing me enough pain!"_

_Kiku looked shocked. He then spun around, and then walked out the door. "Goodbye, then," was the last words he said before he shut the door._

_*end of flashback*_

Ludwig shook his head. After all, he wouldn't have to endure this pain any longer. But he was still debating this inside of his head. _If I jump, I can leave this world. If I don't, I can try to find someone else._

He finally made his decision. Then, as if someone had pushed him off with both of their hands, he jumped and landed onto the concrete with a thud, hearing the cracking of his bones. As he slipped into the darkness, he was starting to feel happy.

_Finally, I can get away from it all._

But, as he was about to go completely into unconsciousness, he heard a much too loud voice yelling out.

"Oh my God! Dude are you okay? Oh God, oh God, I need to call an ambulance!"

_No, you don't understand, I want-_

Everything went black after that moment.

**Review, please!**


	2. Camisado

Ludwig woke up slowly with a groan. He heard a surprised gasp from, when he found out when he opened his eyes, was a nurse. At first he thought it was a woman but then noticed the male uniform.

"Where am I?" Ludwig questioned, even though it was quite obvious, chances are he could be somewhere else.

"You are in the hospital, aru." The male nurse had said while writing something down on a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Do you remember what happened?"

Ludwig tried, but really couldn't. "Was I in an accident?"

The nurse shook his head. "This was no accident. This was a therapeutic chain of events, aru."

_The hell does that mean, _Ludwig thought with a sigh. He tried to sit up, but he back had hurt to much so he ended up flopping back onto the bed, which felt a bit too cold. He smelled something funny, like the scent of dead skin...on a linoleum floor.

_How odd,_ he thought. Then he started to remember. Everything came flowing back to him, like a strong flood. "I...I jumped off of a building..." He said quietly.

"I know. The young man who found you told us everything he saw, so we know of your situation. You know, you were out cold for about two weeks, aru." The nurse seemed to be shocked that Ludwig had woken up when he did.

"...who found me?" Ludwig was confused. He had made sure that no one was around when he jumped, so what had went wrong? _I don't have the faintest idea,_ Ludwig answered himself in his head.

"A man by the name of Gilbert...um...I don't know how to pronounce his last name...it starts with B...do you know him, aru?"

_Gilbert...my brother? I haven't seen him for some years...why would he decide to do that for me..._ Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed in thought, causing the nurse to conclude that he did, in fact, know the man who had saved him.

"It will be a while before anyone can come in here and see you, so you'll have to hold on for that for about a week, aru. And you'll also have to wait about four days before you can eat anything here. Don't worry though, I doubt you'll feel hungry until then, aru," the nurse explained before heading out the door.

Ludwig was alone in the room. There was nothing to see or hear, no one to talk to. So he decided then to sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them again, not feeling tired at all.

_Great,_ he thought._ I can't sleep. What do I do now?_

He finally settled on looking up at the white ceiling until another nurse came in.

_This is not very pleasant...it's not so conventional...it sure as hell ain't normal either,_ he thought, before staring up at the ceiling and clearing his mind.

(A/N: So many lines from the song in this chapter...but this has to be one of my favorite P!ATD songs, so I guess it's okay, I hope I made them fit in well. I guess this just captures the whole, you know, gist of "Camisado," right? Well, I'm gonna shut up now. Reviews. They are good for my soul. So please.)


End file.
